This invention relates to heterocyclylalkylamine derivatives, associated pharmaceutically acceptable salts, or hydrates thereof, and associated pharmaceutical compositions and methods for use as a M2/M3 selective muscarinic receptor antagonists.
Acetylcholine (Ach) is the principal transmitter of the parasympathetic nervous system. The physiological actions of Ach are mediated by activation of either nicotinic or muscarinic receptors. Both of these receptor classes are heterogeneous: e.g., the muscarinic receptor family comprises five subtypes (M1, M2, M3, M4, and M5) each encoded by distinct genes and possessing unique pharmacology and distribution.
Almost all smooth muscle tissues express both muscarinic M2 and M3 receptors, both of which have a functional role. M2 receptors outnumber M3 receptors by a proportion of approximately 4 to 1. Generally, M3 receptors mediate the direct contractile effects of acetylcholine in the vast majority of smooth muscle tissues. M2 receptors, on the other hand, cause smooth muscle contraction indirectly by inhibiting sympathetically (xcex2-adrenoreceptor)-mediated relaxation.
Compounds that act as antagonists of muscarinic receptors have been used to treat several disease states associated with improper smooth muscle function. Until recently, most of these compounds have been non-selective for the various muscarinic receptor subtypes, leading to unpleasant anti-cholinergic side-effects such as dry mouth, constipation, blurred vision, or tachycardia. The most common of these side-effects is dry-mouth resulting from muscarinic receptor blockade in the salivary gland. Recently developed M2 or M3 specific antagonists have been shown to have reduced side effects. Evidence suggests that concurrent blockade of M2 and M3 receptors could be therapeutically effective in the treatment of disease states associated with smooth muscle disorders.
Few M2/M3 selective antagonists have been developed. The present invention fills this need by providing these types of antagonists useful in the treatment of disease states associated with improper smooth muscle function.
This invention relates to compounds comprising Formula I: 
wherein:
R1, R2 and R3 are independently in each occurrence hydrogen, halogen, (C16)-alkyl, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94SORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OCORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OCONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94OSO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OSO2NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3; xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2SO2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2CORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94SO2NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94SO2(CH2)1-3CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, cyano, haloalkyl, or nitro; or R1 and R2 if adjacent, taken together with the carbons to which they are attached may also form a 5- to 7-membered aromatic, saturated or unsaturated ring, optionally incorporating one or two ring heteroatoms chosen from N, S (O)0-2, or O, and optionally substituted with (C1-6)-alkyl, halo, cyano or lower alkoxy;
Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently in each occurrence hydrogen, (C1-6)-alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, (C0-3)alkylalkoxy, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, aryl-(C1-3)-alkyl, heteroaryl-(C1-3)-alkyl, heterocyclyl-(C1-3)-alkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkyl, or Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 together with the nitrogen they are attached may also form a 5- to 7-membered ring, optionally incorporating one additional ring heteroatom chosen from N, O or S(O)0-2;
R4 is independently in each occurrence (C1-6) alkyl;
R5 is independently in each occurrence (C1-6) alkyl, (C1-6) alkenyl, (C1-6) alkynyl, or cycloalkyl;
one of X, Y or Z is independently S, O, CH2 or Nxe2x80x94R6, the others are CH2;
R6 is hydrogen, (C1-6)-alkyl, haloalkyl, aryl(C1-6)alkyl, heteroaryl(C1-6)alkyl, xe2x80x94(C1-6)xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SO2(CH2)0-3NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)OCH2OC(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)OCH2SC(O)Rxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94PO(ORxe2x80x2)2, where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are as defined above;
m is an integer from 0 to 3 inclusive;
n is an integer from 1 to 6 inclusive;
and prodrugs, individual isomers, racemic or non-racemic mixtures of isomers, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof.
In a preferred embodiment n is 3; and in another preferred embodiment n is 3 and R4 is methyl.
In a preferred embodiment, R4 is methyl, in another preferred embodiment R4is methyl and m is 0.
In another preferred embodiment, R4 is methyl and m is 1, and in another preferred embodiment, R4 is methyl, m is 1 and Y is NH.
In another preferred embodiment, R4 is methyl and m is 2, in another preferred embodiment R4 is methyl, m is 2, and one of X, Y, or Z is NR6 and the others are CH2, and in another preferred embodiment R4 is methyl, m is 2, and X is NH. In another preferred embodiment, R4 is methyl, m is 2, and Y is NH, and in another preferred embodiment, R4 is methyl, m is 2, and Z is NH.
In another preferred embodiment R4 is methyl, m is 2, and one of X, Y, or Z is NR6 and the others are CH2, and n is 3.
In another preferred embodiment, R4 is methyl, m is 2 and one of X, Y, or Z is O.
In another preferred embodiment, R4is methyl, m is 2 and one of X, Y, or Z is S.
In a preferred embodiment the compound is 1-(4-{ethyl-[2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]amino}butyl)-azepan-2-one; 4-(4-{allyl-[2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]amino}butyl)-[1,4]diazepan-5-one; 4-(4-{[2-(4-tert-butylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]propylamino}butyl)-[1,4]diazepan-5-one; 1-(4-{[2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]propylamino}butyl)-piperazin-2-one; 4-(4-{[2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]propylamino}butyl)-5-oxo-[1,4]diazepane-1-carboxylic acid ethyl ester; 1-(4-{[(S)-2-(-4-methanesulfonyl-phenyl)-1-methylethyl]propylamino}butyl)-[1,4]diazepan-2-one; 4-(4-{[(S)-2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methyl-ethyl]propylamino}butyl)-[1,4]diazepan-5-one; 1-(2-{ethyl-[2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl]amino}ethyl)-piperidin-2-one; 4-(4-{[2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]propylamino}butyl)-[1,4]oxazepan-3-one; 1,1,1-trifluoromethanesulfonic acid 4-(2-{ethyl-[4-(2-oxo-azepan-1-yl)butyl]-amino}propyl)-phenyl ester; or a prodrug, an individual isomer, a racemic or non-racemic mixture of isomers, or pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof.
In another aspect the invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing a therapeutically effective amount of at least one compound of Formula I, or prodrugs, individual isomers, racemic or non-racemic mixtures of isomers, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof, in admixture with at least one suitable carrier. In a more preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical compositions are suitable for administration to a subject having a disease state which is alleviated by treatment with a muscarinic M2/M3 receptor antagonist.
In another aspect the invention relates to methods for treating a subject having a disease state that is alleviated by treatment with a muscarinic M2/M3 receptor antagonist, which comprises administering to such a subject a therapeutically effective amount of at least a compound of Formula I, or prodrugs, individual isomers, racemic or non-racemic mixtures of isomers, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof. In a preferred embodiment, the subject has a disease state comprising smooth muscle disorders; preferably genitourinary tract disorders, respiratory tract disorders, gastrointestinal tract disorders, more preferably genitourinary tract disorders such as overactive bladder or detrusor hyperactivity and its symptoms such as the changes symptomatically manifested as urgency, frequency, reduced bladder capacity, incontinence episodes, and the like; the changes urodynamically manifested as changes in bladder capacity, micturition threshold, unstable bladder contractions, sphincteric spasticity, and the like; and the symptoms usually manifested in detrusor hyperreflexia (neurogenic bladder), in conditions such as outlet obstruction, outlet insufficency, pelvic hypersensitivity, or in idiopathic conditions such as detrusor instability, and the like. In another preferred embodiment, the disease comprises respiratory tract disorders such as allergies and asthma. In another preferred embodiment, the disease state comprises gastrointestinal disorders.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a process for preparing a compound of Formula I, which process comprises reacting a compound having a general formula (1) 
with a compound of general formula (2) 
to provide a compound of Formula I: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, X, Y, Z, m, and n are as described in the invention
In another embodiment, the invention further relates to a process for preparing a compound of Formula (I) which process comprises
(a) reacting an aryl metal compound having a general formula 
xe2x80x83in which M is a metal or a magnesium halide,
xe2x80x83with a compound of formula (n) 
xe2x80x83in which R is alkyl, aryl or arylalkyl, and Ra and Rb are alkyl or alkoxy, or Ra and Rb together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a ring,
xe2x80x83to afford a compound of formula (o) 
(b) reducing the compound of formula (o) followed by cyclization, and treatment with a compound of formula
R5L
xe2x80x83wherein L is a leaving group,
xe2x80x83to afford a compound of formula (q) 
(c) reducing the compound of formula (q), and treatment with a compound of general formula (1) 
xe2x80x83to provide a compound of Formula I 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, X, Y, Z, m, and n are as described in the invention
In another embodiment, the invention further relates to a process for preparing a compound of Formula (I) which process comprises:
reducing the compound of formula (o) as described above, 
xe2x80x83followed by cyclization, treatment with a compound of formula (r): 
xe2x80x83and reduction to afford a compound of Formula 6:
xe2x80x83and reductive alkylation of the chain amino group to provide a compound of Formula I: 
xe2x80x83wherein R1, R2, R3, R5, X, Y, Z, m, and n are as described in the invention.
Definitions
Unless otherwise stated, the following terms used in this Application, including the specification and claims, have the definitions given below. It must be noted that, as used in the specification and the appended claims, the singular forms xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
xe2x80x9cLower alkylxe2x80x9d means the monovalent linear or branched saturated hydrocarbon radical, having from one to six carbon atoms inclusive, unless otherwise indicated. Examples of lower alkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted lower alkylxe2x80x9d means the lower alkyl as defined herein, including one to three substituents, preferably one substituent such as hydroxyl, alkoxy, amino, amido, carboxyl, acyl, halogen, cyano, nitro, thiol. These groups may be attached to any carbon atom of the lower alkyl moiety. Examples of substituted lower alkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, 2-methoxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, dimethyl-aminocarbonylmethyl, 4-hydroxy-2,2-dimethyl-butyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluorobutyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylenexe2x80x9d means the divalent linear or branched saturated hydrocarbon radical, having from one to six carbons inclusive, unless otherwise indicated. Examples of alkylene radicals include, but are not limited to, methylene, ethylene, propylene, 2-methyl-propylene, butylene, 2-ethylbutylene, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d means the monovalent linear or branched unsaturated hydrocarbon radical, containing a double bond and having from two to six carbon atoms inclusive, unless otherwise indicated. Examples of alkenyl radicals include, but are not limited to, ethenyl, allyl, 1-propenyl, 2-butenyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d means the monovalent linear or branched unsaturated hydrocarbon radical, containing a triple bond and having from two to six carbon atoms inclusive, unless otherwise indicated. Examples of alkynyl radicals include, but are not limited to, ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-butynyl, propargyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R, wherein R is a lower alkyl radical as defined herein. Examples of alkoxy radicals include, but are not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d means the monovalent aromatic carbocyclic radical consisting of one individual ring, or one or more fused rings in which at least one ring is aromatic in nature, which can optionally be substituted with one or more, preferably one or two, substituents selected from hydroxy, cyano, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, alkylthio, halo, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, nitro, alkoxycarbonyl, loweralkyalkoxycarbonyl, amino, alkylamino, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, unless otherwise indicated. Alternatively two adjacent atoms of the aryl ring may be substituted with a methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy group. Examples of aryl radicals include, but are not limited to, phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, indanyl, anthraquinolyl, tert-butyl-phenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylalkylxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d) means the radical Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is an aryl radical as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is an alkyl radical as defined herein. Examples of arylalkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, benzyl, phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d means the monovalent saturated carbocyclic radical consisting of one or more rings, preferably one or two rings, of three to eight carbons per ring, which can optionally be substituted with one or more, preferably one or two substitutents, selected from hydroxy, cyano, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, alkylthio, halo, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, nitro, alkoxycarbonyl, amino, alkylamino, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, unless otherwise indicated. Examples of cycloalkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, 3-ethylcyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cycloheptyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d means the radical Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is a cycloalkyl radical as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is an alkyl radical as defined herein. Examples of cycloalkylalkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylxe2x80x9d means the monovalent aromatic cyclic radical having one or more rings, preferably one to three rings, of four to eight atoms per ring, incorporating one or more heteroatoms, preferably one or two, within the ring (chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur), which can optionally be substituted with one or more, preferably one or two substituents selected from hydroxy, cyano, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, alkylthio, halo, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, nitro, alkoxycarbonyl, amino, alkylamino, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, unless otherwise indicated. Examples of heteroaryl radicals include, but are not limited to, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl, furanyl, pyridinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, benzofuryl, benzothiophenyl, benzothiopyranyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzopyranyl, indazolyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, naphthyridinyl, benezenesulfonyl-thiophenyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylxe2x80x9d) means the radical of the formula Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is a heteroaryl radical as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is an alkylene radical as defined herein. Examples of heteroarylalky radicals include, but are not limited to, 2-imidazolylmethyl, 3-pyrrolylethyl, and the like. xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylxe2x80x9d means the monovalent saturated cyclic radical, consisting of one or more rings, preferably one to two rings, of three to eight atoms per ring, incorporating one or more ring heteroatoms (chosen from N, O or S(O)0-2), and which can optionally be substituted with one or more, preferably one or two substituents selected from hydroxy, oxo, cyano, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, alkylthio, halo, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, nitro, alkoxycarbonyl, amino, alkylamino, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, unless otherwise indicated. Examples of heterocyclic radicals include, but are not limited to, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thiomorpholinyl, quinuclidinyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterocycloalkylxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d) means the radical of the formula Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is a heterocyclic radical as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is an alkylene radical as defined herein. Examples of heterocycloalkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, 1-piperazinylmethyl, 2-morpholinomethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9d means the radical fluoro, bromo, chloro, and/or iodo.
xe2x80x9cHaloalkylxe2x80x9d means the lower alkyl radical as defined herein substituted in any position with one or more halogen atoms as defined herein. Examples of haloalkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, 1,2-difluoropropyl, 1,2-dichloropropyl, trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d means the lower alkyl radical as defined herein, substituted with one or more hydroxy groups. Examples of hydroxyalkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, hydroxymethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxybutyl, 3-hydroxybutyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 1-(hydroxymethyl)-2-hydroxyethyl, 2,3-dihydroxybutyl, 3,4-dihydroxybutyl, and 2-(hydroxymethyl)-3-hydroxypropyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylthioxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94SR, wherein R is a lower alkyl radical as defined herein. Examples of alkylthio radicals include, but are not limited to, methylthio, butylthio, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylaminoxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is a lower alkyl radical as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or lower alkyl as defined herein. Examples of alkylamino radicals include, but are not limited to, methylamino, (1-methylpropyl)amino, dimethylamino, methylethylamino, diethylamino, hydroxyethyl-ethylamino, methoxyethyl-ethylamino and the like.
xe2x80x9cAcyloxyxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94OC(O)R, wherein R is a lower alkyl radical as defined herein. Examples of acyloxy radicals include, but are not limited to, acetoxy, propionyloxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkyl esterxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R, wherein R is a lower alkyl radical as defined herein. Examples of alkoxycarbonyl radicals include, but are not limited to, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, isopropyloxycarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caryl esterxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R, wherein R is an aryl radical as defined herein. Examples of aryloxycarbonyl radicals include, but are not limited to phenyl ester, naphthyl ester, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylalkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylalkyl esterxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94RRxe2x80x2, wherein R is a lower alkyl radical and Rxe2x80x2 is an aryl radical as defined herein. Examples of aryloxycarbonyl radicals include, but are not limited to benzyl ester, phenyl ethyl ester, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d) means the radical Rxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, wherein R is a lower alkyl radical as defined herein. Examples of alkylcarbonyl radicals include, but are not limited to acetyl, propionyl, n-butyryl, sec-butyryl, t-butyryl, iso-propionyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylcarbonylxe2x80x9d means the radical Rxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, wherein R is an aryl radical as defined herein. Examples of arylcarbonyl radicals include, but are not limited to, benzoyl, naphthoyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9caralkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d) means the radical Rxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, wherein R is an aralkyl radical as defined herein. Examples of aralkylcarbonyl radicals include, but are not limited to, phenylacetyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylcarbonylxe2x80x9d means the radical Rxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, wherein R is an heteroaryl radical as defined herein. Examples of heteroarylcarbonyl radicals include, but are not limited to, pyridinoyl, 3-methylisoxazoloyl, isoxazoloyl, thienoyl, furoyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylcarbonylxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cheterocyclocarbonylxe2x80x9d) means the radical Rxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, wherein R is an heterocyclyl radical as defined herein. Examples of heterocyclylcarbonyl radicals include, but are not limited to, piperazinoyl, morpholinoyl, pyrrolindinoyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d means the radical Rxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, wherein R is a cycloalkyl radical as defined herein. Examples of cycloalkylcarbonyl radicals include, but are not limited to, cyclobutanoyl, cyclopentanoyl, cyclohexanoyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94C(O)NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is lower alkyl as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or lower alkyl as defined herein. Examples of alkylaminocarbonyl include, but are not limited to methylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, t-butylaminocarbonyl, n-butylaminocarbonyl, iso-propylaminocarbonyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94C(O)NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is aryl as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or aryl as defined herein. Examples of arylaminocarbonyl include, but are not limited to phenylaminocarbonyl, methoxyphenylaminocarbonyl, diphenylaminocarbonyl, dimethoxyphenylaminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94C(O)NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is heteroaryl as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or heteroaryl as defined herein. Examples of heteroarylaminocarbonyl include, but are not limited to pyridinylaminocarbonyl, thienylaminocarbonyl, furanylaminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94NC(O)Rxe2x80x2, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is lower alkyl as defined herein. Examples of alkylcarbonylamino include, but are not limited to methylcarbonylamino, iso-propylcarbonylamino, t-butylcarbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94NC(O)Rxe2x80x2, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is aryl as defined herein. Examples of arylcarbonylamino include, but are not limited to phenylcarbonylamino, anisoylcarbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylcarbamoylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94OC(O)NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is lower alkyl as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or lower alkyl as defined herein. Examples of alkylcarbamoyl include, but are not limited to methylcarbamoyl, ethylcarbamoyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylcarbamoylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94OC(O)NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is lower aryl as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or aryl as defined herein. Examples of arylcarbamoyl include, but are not limited to phenylcarbamoyl, naphthylcarbamoyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylalkylcarbamoylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94OC(O)NHRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is lower alkyl as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is aryl as defined herein. Examples of arylalkylcarbamoyl include, but are not limited to benzylcarbamoyl, phenylethylcarbamoyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94S(O)2NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is lower alkyl as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or lower alkyl as defined herein. Examples of alkylaminosulfonyl include, but are not limited to methylaminosulfonyl, dimethylaminosulfonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94S(O)2NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is aryl as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or aryl as defined herein. Examples of arylaminosulfonyl include, but are not limited to phenylaminosulfonyl, methoxyphenylaminosulfonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94S(O)2NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is heteroaryl as defined herein, and Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or heteroaryl as defined herein. Examples of heteroarylaminosulfonyl include, but are not limited to thienylaminosulfonyl, piperidinylaminosulfonyl, furanylaminosulfonyl, imidazolylaminosulfonyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylaminoxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94NS(O)2Rxe2x80x2, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is lower alkyl as defined herein. Examples of alkylsulfonylamino include, but are not limited to methylsulfonylamino, propylsulfonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylsulfonylaminoxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94NS(O)2Rxe2x80x2, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is lower alkyl as defined herein. Examples of arylsulfonylamino include, but are not limited to phenylsulfonylamino, naphthylsulfonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94S(O)2R, wherein R is lower alkyl or a substituted lower alkyl as defined herein. Examples of alkylsulfonyl include, but are not limited to methylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylsulfonylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94S(O)2R, wherein R is aryl as defined herein. Examples of arylsulfonyl include, but are not limited to phenylsulfonyl, toluenesulfonyl, nitrophenylsulfonyl, methoxyphenylsulfonyl, 3,4,5-trimethoxyphenylsulfonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylsulfonylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94S(O)2R, wherein R is heteroaryl as defined herein. Examples of heteroarylsulfonyl include, but are not limited to thienylsulfonyl, furanylsulfonyl, imidazolylsulfonyl, N-methylimidazolylsulfonyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylsulfonylxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94S(O)2R, wherein R is heterocyclyl as defined herein. Examples of heterocyclylsulfonyl include, but are not limited to piperidinylsulfonyl, piperazinylsulfonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonyloxyxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94OS(O)2R, wherein R is lower alkyl or substituted lower alkyl as defined herein. Examples of alkylsulfonyloxy include, but are not limited to methylsulfonyloxy, trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy, propylsulfonyloxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cOptionalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coptionallyxe2x80x9d means that the subsequently described event or circumstance may but need not occur, and that the description includes instances where the event or circumstance occurs and instances in which it does not. For example, xe2x80x9coptional bondxe2x80x9d means that the bond may or may not be present, and that the description includes single, double, or triple bonds.
xe2x80x9cLeaving groupxe2x80x9d means the group with the meaning conventionally associated with it in synthetic organic chemistry, i.e., an atom or group displaceable under alkylating conditions. Examples of leaving groups include, but are not limited to, halogen, alkyl- or arylsulfonyloxy, such as methanesulfonyloxy, ethanesulfonyloxy, thiomethyl, benzenesulfonyloxy, tosyloxy, and thienyloxy, dihalophosphinoyloxy, optionally substituted benzyloxy, isopropyloxy, acyloxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cProtective groupxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprotecting groupxe2x80x9d means the group which selectively blocks one reactive site in a multifunctional compound such that a chemical reaction can be carried out selectively at another unprotected reactive site in the meaning conventionally associated with it in synthetic chemistry. Certain processes of this invention rely upon the protective groups to block reactive oxygen atoms present in the reactants. Acceptable protective groups for alcoholic or phenolic hydroxyl groups, which may be removed successively and selectively includes groups protected as acetates, haloalkyl carbonates, benzyl ethers, alkylsilyl ethers, heterocyclyl ethers, and methyl or alkyl ethers, and the like. Protective or blocking groups for carboxyl groups are similar to those described for hydroxyl groups, preferably tert-butyl, benzyl or methyl esters. Examples of protecting groups can be found in T. W. Greene et al., Protective Groups in Organic Chemistry, (J. Wiley, 2nd ed. 1991) and Harrison et al., Compendium of Synthetic Organic Methods, Vols. 1-8 (J. Wiley and Sons 1971-1996).
xe2x80x9cAmino-protecting groupxe2x80x9d means the protecting group that refers to those organic groups intended to protect the nitrogen atom against undesirable reactions during synthetic procedures and includes, but is not limited to, benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl (carbobenzyloxy, CBZ), p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl (BOC), trifluoroacetyl, and the like. It is preferred to use either BOC or CBZ as the amino-protecting group because of the relative ease of removal, for example by mild acids in the case of BOC, e.g., trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid in ethyl acetate; or by catalytic hydrogenation in the case of CBZ.
xe2x80x9cHydroxy-protecting groupxe2x80x9d means the protecting group that preserves a hydroxy group that otherwise would be modified by certain chemical reactions. Suitable hydroxy-protecting groups include ether-forming groups that can be removed easily after completion of all other reaction steps, such as the benzyl or the trityl group optionally substituted in their phenyl ring. Other suitable hydroxy-protecting groups include alkyl ether groups, the tetrahydropyranyl, silyl, trialkylsilyl ether groups, and the allyl group.
xe2x80x9cDeprotectionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdeprotectingxe2x80x9d means the process by which a protective group is removed after the selective reaction is completed. Certain protective groups may be preferred over others due to their convenience or relative ease of removal. Deprotecting reagents for protected hydroxyl or carboxyl groups include potassium or sodium carbonates, lithium hydroxide in alcoholic solutions, zinc in methanol, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, palladium catalysts, or boron tribromide, and the like.
xe2x80x9cIsomerismxe2x80x9d means compounds that have identical molecular formulae but that differ in the nature or the sequence of bonding of their atoms or in the arrangement of their atoms in space. Isomers that differ in the arrangement of their atoms in space are termed xe2x80x9cstereoisomersxe2x80x9d. Stereoisomers that are not mirror images of one another are termed xe2x80x9cdiastereoisomersxe2x80x9d, and stereoisomers that are non-superimposable mirror images are termed xe2x80x9cenantiomersxe2x80x9d, or sometimes optical isomers. A carbon atom bonded to four nonidentical substituents is termed a xe2x80x9cchiral centerxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cChiral isomerxe2x80x9d means a compound with one chiral center. It has two enantiomeric forms of opposite chirality and may exist either as an individual enantiomer or as a mixture of enantiomers. A mixture containing equal amounts of individual enantiomeric forms of opposite chirality is termed a xe2x80x9cracemic mixturexe2x80x9d. A compound that has more than one chiral center has 2nxe2x88x921 enantiomeric pairs, where n is the number of chiral centers. Compounds with more than one chiral center may exist as either an individual diastereomer or as a mixture of diastereomers, termed a xe2x80x9cdiastereomeric mixturexe2x80x9d. When one chiral center is present, a stereoisomer may be characterized by the absolute configuration (R or S) of that chiral center. Absolute configuration refers to the arrangement in space of the substituents attached to the chiral center. The substituents attached to the chiral center under consideration are ranked in accordance with the Sequence Rule of Cahn, Ingold and Prelog. (Cahn et al. (1966) Angew. Chem. Inter. Edit., 5, 385; errata 511; Cahn et al. (1966) Angew. Chem., 78, 413; Cahn and Ingold (1951) J. Chem. Soc. (London), 612; Cahn et al. (1956) Experientia, 12, 81; Cahn, J. (1964) Chem. Educ., 41, 116).
xe2x80x9cGeometric Isomersxe2x80x9d means the diastereomers that owe their existence to hindered rotation about double bonds. These configurations are differentiated in their names by the prefixes cis and trans, or Z and E, which indicate that the groups are on the same or opposite side of the double bond in the molecule according to the Cahn-Ingold-Prelog rules.
xe2x80x9cAtropic isomersxe2x80x9d means the isomers owing their existence to restricted rotation caused by hindrance of rotation of large groups about a central bond.
xe2x80x9cSubstantially purexe2x80x9d means at least about 80 mole percent, more preferably at least about 90 mole percent, and most preferably at least about 95 mole percent of the desired enantiomer or stereoisomer is present.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d means that which is useful in preparing a pharmaceutical composition that is generally safe, non-toxic, and neither biologically nor otherwise undesirable and includes that which is acceptable for veterinary as well as human pharmaceutical use.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d of a compound means salts that are pharmaceutically acceptable, as defined herein, and that possess the desired pharmacological activity of the parent compound. Such salts include:
(1) acid addition salts formed with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, and the like; or formed with organic acids such as acetic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, benzoic, camphorsulfonic acid, citric acid, ethanesulfonic acid, fumaric acid, glucoheptonic acid, gluconic acid, glutamic acid, glycolic acid, hydroxynaphthoic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, lactic acid, maleic acid, malic acid, mandelic acid, methanesulfonic acid, muconic acid, 2-naphthalenesulfonic acid, propionic acid, salicylic acid, succinic acid, dibenzoyl-L-tartaric acid, tartaric acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, trimethylacetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, and the like; or
(2) salts formed when an acidic proton present in the parent compound either is replaced by a metal ion, e.g., an alkali metal ion, an alkaline earth ion, or an aluminum ion; or coordinates with an organic or inorganic base. Acceptable organic bases include diethanolamine, ethanolamine, N-methylglucamine, triethanolamine, tromethamine, and the like. Acceptable inorganic bases include aluminum hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate and sodium hydroxide.
The preferred pharmaceutically acceptable salts are the salts formed from hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, dibenzoyl-L-tartaric acid, and phosphoric acid.
It should be understood that all references to pharmaceutically acceptable salts include solvent addition forms (solvates) or crystal forms (polymorphs) as defined herein, of the same acid addition salt.
xe2x80x9cCrystal formsxe2x80x9d (or polymorphs) means crystal structures in which a compound can crystallize in different crystal packing arrangements, all of which have the same elemental composition. Different crystal forms usually have different X-ray diffraction patterns, infrared spectra, melting points, density hardness, crystal shape, optical and electrical properties, stability and solubility. Recrystallization solvent, rate of crystallization, storage temperature, and other factors may cause one crystal form to dominate.
xe2x80x9cSolvatesxe2x80x9d means solvent addition forms that contain either stoichiometric or non stoichiometric amounts of solvent. Some compounds have a tendency to trap a fixed molar ratio of solvent molecules in the crystalline solid state, thus forming a solvate. If the solvent is water the solvate formed is a hydrate, when the solvent is alcohol, the solvate formed is an alcoholate. Hydrates are formed by the combination of one or more molecules of water with one of the substances in which the water retains its molecular state as H2O, such combination being able to form one or more hydrate.
xe2x80x9cProdrugxe2x80x9d means a pharmacologically inactive form of a compound which must be metabolized in vivo, e.g., by biological fluids or enzymes, after administration to a subject, into a pharmacologically active form of the compound in order to produce the desired pharmacological effect. The prodrug can be metabolized before absorption, during absorption, after absorption, or at a specific site. Although metabolism occurs for many compounds primarily in the liver, almost all other tissues and organs, especially the lung, are able to carry out varying degrees of metabolism. Prodrug forms of compounds may be utilized, for example, to improve bioavailability, improve subject acceptability such as by masking or reducing unpleasant characteristics such as bitter taste or gastrointestinal irritability, alter solubility such as for intravenous use, provide for prolonged or sustained release or delivery, improve ease of formulation, or provide site-specific delivery of the compound. Prodrugs are described in The Organic Chemistry of Drug Design and Drug Action, by Richard B. Silverman, Academic Press, San Diego, 1992. Chapter 8: xe2x80x9cProdrugs and Drug delivery Systemsxe2x80x9d pp.352-401; Design of Prodrugs, edited by H. Bundgaard, Elsevier Science, Amsterdam, 1985; Design of Biopharmaceutical Properties through Prodrugs and Analogs, Ed. by E. B. Roche, American Pharmaceutical Association, Washington, 1977; and Drug Delivery Systems, ed. by R. L. Juliano, Oxford Univ. Press, Oxford, 1980.
xe2x80x9cSubjectxe2x80x9d means mammals and non-mammals. Mammals means any member of the Mammalia class including, but not limited to, humans, non-human primates such as chimpanzees and other apes and monkey species; farm animals such as cattle, horses, sheep, goats, and swine; domestic animals such as rabbits, dogs, and cats; laboratory animals including rodents, such as rats, mice, and guinea pigs; and the like. Examples of non-mammals include, but are not limited to, birds, and the like.
xe2x80x9cTherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d means an amount of a compound that, when administered to a subject for treating a disease state, is sufficient to effect such treatment for the disease state. The xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d will vary depending on the compound, and disease state being treated, the severity or the disease treated, the age and relative health of the subject, the route and form of administration, the judgement of the attending medical or veterinary practitioner, and other factors.
xe2x80x9cPharmacological effectxe2x80x9d as used herein encompasses effects produced in the subject that achieve the intended purpose of a therapy. In one preferred embodiment, a pharmacological effect means that primary indications of the subject being treated are prevented, alleviated, or reduced. For example, a pharmacological effect would be one that results in the prevention, alleviation or reduction of primary indications in a treated subject. In another preferred embodiment, a pharmacological effect means that disorders or symptoms of the primary indications of the subject being treated are prevented, alleviated, or reduced. For example, a pharmacological effect would be one that results in the prevention or reduction of primary indications in a treated subject.
xe2x80x9cDisease statexe2x80x9d means any disease, condition, symptom, or indication.
xe2x80x9cTreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d of a disease state includes:
(1) preventing the disease state, i.e. causing the clinical symptoms of the disease state not to develop in a subject that may be exposed to or predisposed to the disease state, but does not yet experience or display symptoms of the disease state.
(2) inhibiting the disease state, i.e., arresting the development of the disease state or its clinical symptoms, or
(3) relieving the disease state, i.e., causing temporary or permanent regression of the disease state or its clinical symptoms.
xe2x80x9cAntagonistxe2x80x9d means a molecule such as a compound, a drug, an enzyme inhibitor, or a hormone, that diminishes or prevents the action of another molecule or receptor site.
xe2x80x9cDisorders of the urinary tractxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9curopathyxe2x80x9d used interchangeably with xe2x80x9csymptoms of the urinary tractxe2x80x9d means the pathologic changes in the urinary tract. Symptoms of the urinary tract include overactive bladder (also known as detrusor hyperactivity), outlet obstruction, outlet insufficiency, and pelvic hypersensitivity.
xe2x80x9cOveractive bladderxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDetrusor hyperactivityxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, the changes symptomatically manifested as urgency, frequency, reduced bladder capacity, incontinence episodes, and the like; the changes urodynamically manifested as changes in bladder capacity, micturition threshold, unstable bladder contractions, sphincteric spasticity, and the like; and the symptoms usually manifested in detrusor hyperreflexia (neurogenic bladder), in conditions such as outlet obstruction, outlet insufficency, pelvic hypersensitivity, or in idiopathic conditions such as detrusor instability, and the like.
xe2x80x9cOutlet obstructionxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH), urethral stricture disease, tumors and the like. It is usually symptomatically manifested as obstructive (low flow rates, difficulty in initiating urination, and the like), or irritative (urgency, suprapubic pain, and the like).
xe2x80x9cOutlet insufficiencyxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, urethral hypermobility, intrinsic sphincteric deficiency, or mixed incontinence. It is usually symptomatically manifested as stress incontinence.
xe2x80x9cPelvic Hypersensitivityxe2x80x9d includes but is not limited to, pelvic pain, interstitial (cell) cystitis, prostadynia, prostatis, vulvadynia, urethritis, orchidalgia, and the like. It is symptomatically manifested as pain, inflammation or discomfort referred to the pelvic region, and usually includes symptoms of overactive bladder.
Nomenclature
The naming of the compounds of this invention is illustrated below: 
In general, the nomenclature used in this Application is based on AUTONOM(trademark), a Beilstein Institute computerized system for the generation of IUPAC systematic nomenclature. For example, a compound of Formula I wherein R1 is ethanesulfonyl, R2 and R3 are H, R4 is methyl, R5 is ethyl, n is 3, m is 2, and X, Y, and Z are CH2 is named: 1-(4-{[2-(4-ethanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]ethylamino}butyl)-azepan-2-one.
Similarly, a compound of Formula I wherein R1 is chloro, R2 and R3 are H, R4 is methyl, R5 is propyl, n is 2, m is 1, X is N and Y and Z are CH2, is named: 1-[3-{[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-methylethyl]propylamino)propyl]-tetrahydro-pyrimidin-2-one.
Similarly a compound of Formula I wherein R1 is methanesulfonyl, R2 and R3 are H, R4 is methyl, R5 is ethyl, n is 3, m is 2, X and Z are CH2, Y is N-methanesulfonyl is named: 1-(4-{ethyl-[2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]amino}butyl)-4-methanesulfonyl-[1,4]diazepan-2-one.
Preferred Compounds
Among compounds of the present invention set forth in the Summary of the Invention, certain compounds of Formula I, or prodrugs, individual isomers, racemic or non-racemic mixtures of isomers, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof, are preferred:
R1, R2 and R3 are independently in each occurrence preferably hydrogen, halogen, (C1-6)-alkyl, alkoxy, alkylsulfonyl, or alkylsulfonyloxy, and more preferably hydrogen, methoxy, methylsulfonyl, or methylsulfonyloxy.
Another preferred group includes compounds where R1 and R2 if adjacent, taken together with the ring to which they are attached form a 5- or 6-membered monocyclic saturated or unsaturated ring optionally containing 0, 1, or 2 ring heteroatoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, more preferably R1 and R2 if adjacent taken together with the ring to which they are attached form naphthalene, indole, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuran, 2,3-dihydrobenzo[1,4]-dioxin, chroman, benzo[1,3]dioxole, benzo[1,3]oxathiolyl, benzo[1,3]oxathioledioxide, and even more preferably 2,3-dihydrobenzo[1,4]-dioxin.
R4 is independently in each occurrence preferably lower alkyl, and more preferably methyl.
R5 is independently in each occurrence preferably lower alkyl, lower alkenyl or lower alkynyl, more preferably ethyl, propyl, iso-propyl, allyl or propargyl, and even more preferably ethyl or propyl.
m is preferably 0 to 3; more preferably 1 to 2; and even more preferably 2
n is preferably 1 to 6; more preferably 1 to 3; and even more preferably 3.
one of X, Y, or Z is independently in each occurrence preferably S, O, CH2 or NR6, most preferably CH2 or NH, and even more preferably NH.
Other preferred compounds of the present invention include the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of the present invention wherein the pharmaceutically acceptable salts are formed from hydrochloric acid, 2,2,2-trifluoroacetic acid, dibenzoyl-L-tartaric acid, sodium, or phosphoric acid, more preferably the salts are formed from hydrochloric acid, 2,2,2-trifluoroacetic acid, or phosphoric acid, or even more preferably the salts are formed from hydrochloric acid.
Exemplary particularly preferred compounds, or prodrugs, individual isomers, racemic or non-racemic mixtures of isomers, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof, include:
1-(4-{ethyl-[2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]amino}butyl)-azepan-2-one;
4-(4-{allyl-[2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]amino}butyl)-[1,4]diazepan-5-one;
4-(4-{[2-(4-tert-butylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]propylamino}butyl)-[1,4]diazepan-5-one;
1-(4-{[2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]propylamino}butyl)-piperazin-2-one;
4-(4-{[2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]propylamino}butyl)-5-oxo-[1,4]diazepane-1-carboxylic acid ethyl ester;
1-(4-{[(S)-2-(-4-methanesulfonyl-phenyl)-1-methylethyl]propylamino}butyl)-[1,4]diazepan-2-one;
4-(4-{[(S)-2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methyl-ethyl]propylamino}butyl)-[1,4]diazepan-5-one;
1-(2-{ethyl-[2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl]amino}ethyl)-piperidin-2-one;
4-(4-{[2-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-methylethyl]propylamino}butyl)-[1,4]oxazepan-3-one; or
1,1,1-trifluoromethanesulfonic acid 4-(2-{ethyl-[4-(2-oxo-azepan-1-yl)butyl]-amino}propyl)-phenyl ester.
Compounds of the present invention may be made by the methods depicted in the illustrative synthetic reaction schemes shown and described below.
The starting materials and reagents used in preparing these compounds generally are either available from commercial suppliers, such as Aldrich Chemical Co., or are prepared by methods known to those skilled in the art following procedures set forth in references such as Fieser and Fieser (1991) Reagents for Organic Synthesis; Wiley and Sons: New York, Volumes 1-15; Rodd (1989) Chemistry of Carbon Compounds, Elsevier Science Publishers, Volumes 1-5 and Supplementals; and (1991) Organic Reactions, Wiley and Sons: New York, Volumes 1-40. The following synthetic reaction schemes are merely illustrative of some methods by which the compounds of the present invention may be synthesized, and various modifications to these synthetic reaction schemes may be made and will be suggested to one skilled in the art having referred to the disclosure contained in this Application.
The starting materials and the intermediates of the synthetic reaction schemes may be isolated and purified if desired using conventional techniques, including but not limited to filtration, distillation, crystallization, chromatography, and the like. Such materials may be characterized using conventional means, including physical constants and spectral data.
Unless specified to the contrary, the reactions described herein preferably take place at atmospheric pressure over a temperature range from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 125xc2x0 C., and most preferably and conveniently at about room (or ambient) temperature, e.g., about 20xc2x0 C.
Scheme A, in general, describes a method of preparing a compound of Formula I wherein X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, m, and n are as described in the Summary of the Invention. 
A compound of Formula I can generally be prepared by coupling a carboxaldehyde 1 with a phenylalkylamine 2 under reductive amination conditions. Suitable reducing conditions include sodium triacetoxyborohydride, sodium cyanoborohydride, titanium isopropoxide and sodium cyanoborohydride, hydrogen and a metal catalyst and hydrogen transferring agents such as cyclohexene, formic acid and its salts, zinc and hydrochloric acid, formic acid, or borane dimethylsulfide followed by treatment with formic acid. Suitable inert organic solvents for the reaction include dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, tetrahydrofuran, alcohols, or ethyl acetate, and the like. Preferably the reaction is carried out under basic conditions with sodium triacetoxyborohydride in 1,2-dichloroethane.
Reductive amination procedures are described in the chemical literature. For example, (1 996) J. Org. Chem., 61, 3849 and (1 996) Tetrahedron Letters, 37, 3977, describe methods utilizing sodium triacetoxyborohydride as a reagent for the reductive amination of aldehydes with a wide variety of amines. For example, (1971) J. Am. Chem. Soc., 93, 2897 and (1988) Org. Synth. Coll., 6, 499 describe methods utilizing sodium cyanoborohydride as reagent for reductive amination of carbonyl compounds.
The conventional starting materials of Scheme A are commercially available or are known to, or can readily be synthesized by those of ordinary skill in the art. For example, the starting carboxaldehyde 1 can readily be synthesized as shown by the following reaction schemes (1), (2), and (3): 
A carboxaldehyde 1 wherein X, Y, Z, m, and n are as described in the Summary of the Invention can be prepared by reacting the amido group of compound a with an alkylating agent of the formula L(CH2)nCHxe2x95x90CH2 wherein L is a leaving group such as halogen or methanesulfonyloxy, preferably chloro, under basic conditions to obtain a compound b. The alkylation reaction is followed by the oxidation/cleavage of the terminal alkene group of compound b to an aldehyde group to obtain a carboxaldehyde 1. Various oxidizing agents used in the oxidation/cleavage of alkenes to aldehydes are described in the chemical literature. For example, (1956) J. Org. Chem., 21, 478 describes methods utilizing osmium tetroxide and sodium (meta)periodate; (1982) Syn. Comm., 12, 1063 describes methods utilizing potassium permanganate and sodium(meta)periodate; (1987) J. Org. Chem., 52, 3698 describes methods utilizing potassium permanganate and silica gel; (1958) Chem. Rev., 58, 925 describes methods utilizing ozone; (1986) J. Org. Chem., 51, 3213 describes methods utilizing potassium permanganate alone; (1987) J. Org. Chem., 52, 2875 describes methods utilizing sodium (meta)periodate and catalytic ruthenium. Preferably the reaction is carried out with osmium tetroxide and sodium (meta)periodate or ozone. 
Alternatively, a carboxaldehyde 1 wherein X, Y, Z, m, and n are as described in the Summary of the Invention can be prepared by reacting the free amine group of compound a with an alkylating agent of the formula L(CH2)nC(OR)2 wherein R is lower alkyl and L is a leaving group such as halogen, preferably bromo, to obtain a compound c. The alkylation reaction is followed by the hydrolysis of the acetal group of compound c under acidic conditions to obtain a carboxaldehyde 1. 
Alternatively, a carboxaldehyde 1 wherein X, Y, Z, m, and n are as described in the Summary of the Invention, can be prepared by treating an aminoacetal d wherein R is lower alkyl with an appropriate acylating agent such as acylating agents of the formula L(CH2)nCOLxe2x80x2, or L(CH2)nOCOLxe2x80x2, or L(CH2)nNxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O wherein in each instance Lxe2x80x2 is a leaving group such as halogen, preferably chloro, to obtain compound e. The acylating reaction is followed by the internal N-alkylation of compound e, and the subsequent hydrolysis of the acetal group of compound f to obtain a carboxaldehyde 1.
For example, the starting phenylalkylamine 2 can also readily be synthesized as shown by the following reaction schemes (4), (5), and (6): 
A phenylalkylamine 2 wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, and R5 are as described in the Summary of the Invention may be prepared by reacting the benzaldehyde g with a nitroalkane under Knoevenagel or Henry reaction conditions to obtain compound h, followed by the reduction of the nitro group to an amino group and the reduction of the alkene bond of compound h to obtain a compound i. A phenylalkylamine 2 can be obtained by the subsequent reaction of the free amine group of compound i with an aldehyde RCHO under reductive amination conditions, or with an acylating agent RCOL followed by reduction, (R is a lower alkyl group wherein CH2R is R5), or with an alkylating agent R5L wherein L is a leaving group such as halo. 
Alternatively, a phenylalkylamine 2 wherein R1, R2 R3, R4, and R5 are as described in the Summary of the Invention may be prepared by reacting bromobenzene j with magnesium metal and an alkenyl halide to obtain compound k, followed by ozonolysis of compound k to obtain compound l. A phenylalkylamine 2 can be obtained by the subsequent treatment of the compound l with a primary amine of the formula R5NH2 under reductive amination conditions. Various methods for the synthesis of a phenylalkylamine 2 are described in the chemical literature, for example, (1973) J. Med. Chem., 6, 480-483; (1986) J. Med. Chem., 29, 2009-2015; and (1991) J. Med Chem., 34, 1662-1669.
Alternatively, a phenylalkylamine 2 wherein R1, R2, R3, R4and R5 are as described in the Summary of the Invention may be prepared by reacting a compound of the general structure n wherein R is alkyl, aryl or alkylaryl, more preferably R is benzyl and Ra and Rb are alkyl or alkoxy, or Ra and Rb together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a ring, more preferably Ra and Rb form a morpholine ring; with an aryl metal reagent, more preferably an aryl Grignard""s reagent of the general structure m to yield the carbamic acid ester of general structure o, wherein R is alkyl, aryl or alkylaryl, more preferably R is benzyl. Reduction with a weak reducing agent such as sodium or lithium borohydride or borane, preferably sodium borohydride followed by a base treatment such as potassium hydroxyde or potassium tert-butoxide, yielded the oxazolidin-2-one p. The oxazolidinone p may be alkylated with an alkyl substituted with a leaving group, preferably with alkylhalide, to give the N-alkyloxazolidinone q. Cleavage of the oxazolidinone ring of compounds p or q, by hydrogenolysis may be achieved, for example, with a formate salt, preferably with ammonium formate, and palladium on carbon to yield the corresponding chiral amphetamines of Formula 2 or of Formula 2a.
Scheme B, in particular, describes a method of preparing a compound of Formula I wherein X, Y, and Z are each CH2, and R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, m, and n are as described in the Summary of the Invention. 
A compound of Formula IA can be prepared by proceeding as described in Scheme A. Preferably, a compound of Formula IA can be prepared by reacting a carboxaldehyde 1 with a phenylalkylamine 2 under reductive amination conditions as described in Scheme A.
Exemplary preparations of compounds of Formula IA are given in Example 1.
Scheme C, in particular, describes a method of preparing a compound of Formula I wherein X is NR6, O, or S; Y and Z are each CH2; and R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, m, and n are as described in the Summary of the Invention. 
A compound of Formula IB can be prepared by proceeding as described in Scheme A. Preferably, a compound of Formula IB can be prepared by reacting a carboxaldehyde 1b with a phenylalkylamine 2 under reductive amination conditions as described in Scheme A.
Exemplary preparations of a compound of Formula IB are given in Example 2.
Scheme D, in particular, describes a method of preparing a compound of Formula I wherein X and Z are each CH2; Y is NR6, O or S; and R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, m, and n are as described in the Summary of the Invention. 
A compound of Formula IC can be prepared by proceeding as described in Scheme A.
Preferably, a compound of Formula I wherein Y is O or S can be prepared by reacting a carboxaldehyde 1c with a phenylalkylamine 2 under reductive amination conditions as described in Scheme A.
Alternatively, a compound of Formula I wherein Y is NR6 can also be prepared by coupling an nitrogen-protected carboxaldehyde 1d wherein P is a suitable nitrogen-protecting group with a phenylalkylamine 2 under reductive amination conditions as described in Scheme A. This reaction is followed by removing the nitrogen-protecting group of compound 3 under acidic conditions to obtain a compound of Formula I wherein Y is NH. The compound of Formula I wherein Y is NH may then be further reacted with an appropriate alkylating agent, acylating agent, or sulfonylating agent by procedures known to one skilled in the art to obtain a compound of Formula I wherein Y is NR6 wherein R6 is other than H.
Exemplary preparations of a compound of Formula IC are given in Examples 3, 4, and 5.
Scheme E, in particular, describes a method of preparing a compound of Formula I wherein X and Y are each CH2, and Z is NR6, O or S; and R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, m, and n are as described in the Summary of the Invention. 
A compound of Formula ID can be prepared by proceeding as described in Scheme A.
Preferably, a compound of Formula I wherein Z is O or S can be prepared by reacting a carboxaldehyde 1e under reductive amination conditions as Scheme A.
Alternatively, a compound of Formula I wherein Z is NR6 can be prepared by coupling an amino-protected carboxaldehyde 1f wherein P is a suitable nitrogen-protecting group with a phenylalkylamine 2 under reductive amination conditions as described in Scheme A. Alternatively compound 4 can be prepared from an amino-protected carboxaldehyde 1f by coupling with a phenylalkylamine 2a, followed by reductive alkylation.
Removal of the nitrogen-protecting group of compound 4 under acidic conditions can yield a compound of Formula I wherein Z is NH. Optionally the compound of Formula I wherein Z is NH may then be further reacted with an appropriate alkylating agent, acylating agent, or sulfonylating agent by procedures known to one skilled in the art to obtain a compound of Formula I wherein Z is NR6 wherein R6 is other than H.
Exemplary preparations of a compound of Formula ID are given in Examples 6, 7, and 8.
Scheme F, in particular, describes a alternate method of preparing a compound of Formula I wherein X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, m, and n are as described in the Summary of the Invention. 
A compound of Formula I can be prepared by proceeding as described in Scheme A. Alternatively a compound of Formula I can be prepared by alkylating a suitably substituted oxazolidinone p with a compound of general Formula r, wherein L is a leaving group, preferably an halide, to give the N-alkylated oxazolidinone 5. When X, Y or Z are N, the secondary amino group of compound r will be protected by procedures known by the one skilled in the art, as described supra. This reaction is followed by the cleavage of the oxazolidinone ring under hydrogenolysis conditions, for example with a formate salt in the presence of palladium hydroxide, to give the intermediate amine 6. Alkylation of the chain secondary amine of Formula 6 with the appropriate aldehyde under reductive amination conditions as described in Scheme A or with an appropriate alkyl halide gives the desired product of Formula I. When X, Y, or Z are N, the nitrogen protecting group can be removed under acidic conditions.
Exemplary preparation of a compound of Formula I by the method of Scheme F is given in Example 9.
Compounds that act as antagonists of muscarinic receptors have been used to treat several disease states associated with improper smooth muscle function. Until recently, most of these compounds have been non-selective for the various muscarinic receptor subtypes, leading to unpleasant anti-cholinergic side-effects such as dry mouth, constipation, blurred vision or tachycardia, the most common of which is dry-mouth that results from muscarinic receptor blockade in the salivary gland. Recently developed M2 or M3 specific antagonists have been shown to have reduced side effects. Evidence suggests that concurrent blockade of M2 and M3 receptors could be therapeutically effective in the treatment of disease states associated with smooth muscle disorders, such as genitourinary tract disorders, respiratory tract disorders, gastrointestinal tract disorders, and smooth muscle disorders.
Genitourinary tract disorders treatable with compounds of this invention specifically include overactive bladder or detrusor hyperactivity and its symptoms such as the changes symptomatically manifested as urgency, frequency, reduced bladder capacity, incontinence episodes, and the like; the changes urodynamically manifested as changes in bladder capacity, micturition threshold, unstable bladder contractions, sphincteric spasticity, and the like; and the symptoms usually manifested in detrusor hyperreflexia (neurogenic bladder), in conditions such as outlet obstruction, outlet insufficency, pelvic hypersensitivity, or in idiopathic conditions such as detrusor instability, and the like.
Gastrointestinal tract disorders treatable with compounds of this invention specifically include irritable bowel syndrome, diverticular disease, achalasia, gastrointestinal hypermotility disorders, and diarrhea. Respiratory tract disorders treatable with compounds of this invention specifically include chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, asthma and pulmonary fibrosis.
These and other therapeutic uses are described, for example, in Goodman and Gilman, (1996) The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, ninth edition, McGraw-Hill, New York, Chapter 26:601-616; and Coleman, R. A., (1994) Pharmacological Reviews, 46:205-229.
The compounds of this invention are muscarinic receptor antagonists. The muscarinic receptor affinity of test compounds can be determined by an in vitro receptor binding assay which utilizes a cell membrane preparation from the Chinese hamster ovary cells expressing the recombinant human muscarinic receptors (M1-M5), and is described in more detail in Example 17.
The muscarinic antagonist properties of the test compounds can be identified by an in vivo assay which determines inhibitory activity against muscarinic receptor mediated saliva secretion in anesthetized rats, and is described in more detail in the Oxotremorine/Pilocarpine-induced salivation (OIS/PIS) model in anesthetized rats, Example 18.
The muscarinic antagonist properties of the test compounds can be identified by an in vivo assay which determines inhibitory activity against muscarinic receptor mediated bladder contraction in anesthetized rats, and is described in more detail in the inhibition of volume-induced contractions assay, Example 19.
The muscarinic antagonist properties of the test compounds can be identified by an in vivo assay which determines inhibitory activity against muscarinic receptor mediated bladder contraction and saliva secretion in anesthetized dogs, and is described in more detail in Example 20.
The present invention includes pharmaceutical compositions comprising at least one compound of the present invention, or a prodrug, an individual isomer, a racemic or non-racemic mixture of isomers or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, or solvate thereof together with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and optionally other therapeutic and/or prophylactic ingredients.
In general, the compounds of the present invention will be administered in a therapeutically effective amount by any of the accepted modes of administration for agents that serve similar utilities. Suitable dosage ranges are typically 1-500 mg daily, preferably 1-100 mg daily, and most preferably 1-30 mg daily, depending upon numerous factors such as the severity of the disease to be treated, the age and relative health of the subject, the potency of the compound used, the route and form of administration, the indication towards which the administration is directed, and the preferences and experience of the medical practitioner involved. One of ordinary skill in the art of treating such diseases will be able, without undue experimentation and in reliance upon personal knowledge and the disclosure of this Application, to ascertain a therapeutically effective amount of the compounds of the present invention for a given disease.
In general, compounds of the present invention will be administered as pharmaceutical formulations including those suitable for oral (including buccal and sub-lingual), rectal, nasal, topical, pulmonary, vaginal, or parenteral (including intramuscular, intraarterial, intrathecal, subcutaneous and intravenous) administration or in a form suitable for administration by inhalation or insufflation. The preferred manner of administration is generally oral using a convenient daily dosage regimen which can be adjusted according to the degree of affliction.
A compound or compounds of the present invention, together with one or more conventional adjuvants, carriers, or diluents, may be placed into the form of pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosages. The pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosage forms may be comprised of conventional ingredients in conventional proportions, with or without additional active compounds or principles, and the unit dosage forms may contain any suitable effective amount of the active ingredient commensurate with the intended daily dosage range to be employed. The pharmaceutical compositions may be employed as solids, such as tablets or filled capsules, semisolids, powders, sustained release formulations, or liquids such as solutions, suspensions, emulsions, elixirs, or filled capsules for oral use; or in the form of suppositories for rectal or vaginal administration; or in the form of sterile injectable solutions for parenteral use. Formulations containing about one (1) milligram of active ingredient or, more broadly, about 0.01 to about one hundred (100) milligrams, per tablet, are accordingly suitable representative unit dosage forms.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated in a wide variety of oral administration dosage forms. The pharmaceutical compositions and dosage forms may comprise a compound or compounds of the present invention or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as the active component. The pharmaceutically acceptable carriers may be either solid or liquid. Solid form preparations include powders, tablets, pills, capsules, cachets, suppositories, and dispersible granules. A solid carrier may be one or more substances which may also act as diluents, flavoring agents, solubilizers, lubricants, suspending agents, binders, preservatives, tablet disintegrating agents, or an encapsulating material. In powders, the carrier generally is a finely divided solid which is a mixture with the finely divided active component. In tablets, the active component generally is mixed with the carrier having the necessary binding capacity in suitable proportions and compacted in the shape and size desired. The powders and tablets preferably contain from about one (1) to about seventy (70) percent of the active compound. Suitable carriers include but are not limited to magnesium carbonate, magnesium stearate, talc, sugar, lactose, pectin, dextrin, starch, gelatin, tragacanth, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, a low melting wax, cocoa butter, and the like. The term xe2x80x9cpreparationxe2x80x9d is intended to include the formulation of the active compound with encapsulating material as carrier, providing a capsule in which the active component, with or without carriers, is surrounded by a carrier, which is in association with it. Similarly, cachets and lozenges are included. Tablets, powders, capsules, pills, cachets, and lozenges may be as solid forms suitable for oral administration.
Other forms suitable for oral administration include liquid form preparations including emulsions, syrups, elixirs, aqueous solutions, aqueous suspensions, or solid form preparations which are intended to be converted shortly before use to liquid form preparations. Emulsions may be prepared in solutions, for example, in aqueous propylene glycol solutions or may contain emulsifying agents, for example, such as lecithin, sorbitan monooleate, or acacia. Aqueous solutions can be prepared by dissolving the active component in water and adding suitable colorants, flavors, stabilizing, and thickening agents. Aqueous suspensions can be prepared by dispersing the finely divided active component in water with viscous material, such as natural or synthetic gums, resins, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and other well known suspending agents. Solid form preparations include solutions, suspensions, and emulsions, and may contain, in addition to the active component, colorants, flavors, stabilizers, buffers, artificial and natural sweeteners, dispersants, thickeners, solubilizing agents, and the like.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated for parenteral administration (e.g., by injection, for example bolus injection or continuous infusion) and may be presented in unit dose form in ampoules, pre-filled syringes, small volume infusion or in multi-dose containers with an added preservative. The compositions may take such forms as suspensions, solutions, or emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles, for example solutions in aqueous polyethylene glycol. Examples of oily or nonaqueous carriers, diluents, solvents or vehicles include propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, vegetable oils (e.g., olive oil), and injectable organic esters (e.g., ethyl oleate), and may contain formulatory agents such as preserving, wetting, emulsifying or suspending, stabilizing and/or dispersing agents. Alternatively, the active ingredient may be in powder form, obtained by aseptic isolation of sterile solid or by lyophilisation from solution for constitution before use with a suitable vehicle, e.g., sterile, pyrogen-free water.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated for topical administration to the epidermis as ointments, creams or lotions, or as a transdermal patch. Ointments and creams may, for example, be formulated with an aqueous or oily base with the addition of suitable thickening and/or gelling agents. Lotions may be formulated with an aqueous or oily base and will in general also containing one or more emulsifying agents, stabilizing agents, dispersing agents, suspending agents, thickening agents, or coloring agents. Formulations suitable for topical administration in the mouth include lozenges comprising active agents in a flavored base, usually sucrose and acacia or tragacanth; pastilles comprising the active ingredient in an inert base such as gelatin and glycerin or sucrose and acacia; and mouthwashes comprising the active ingredient in a suitable liquid carrier.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated for administration as suppositories. A low melting wax, such as a mixture of fatty acid glycerides or cocoa butter is first melted and the active component is dispersed homogeneously, for example, by stirring. The molten homogeneous mixture is then poured into convenient sized molds, allowed to cool, and to solidify.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated for nasal administration. The solutions or suspensions are applied directly to the nasal cavity by conventional means, for example, with a dropper, pipette or spray. The formulations may be provided in a single or multidose form. In the latter case of a dropper or pipette, this may be achieved by the patient administering an appropriate, predetermined volume of the solution or suspension. In the case of a spray, this may be achieved for example by means of a metering atomizing spray pump.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated for aerosol administration, particularly to the respiratory tract and including intranasal administration. The compound will generally have a small particle size for example of the order of five (5) microns or less. Such a particle size may be obtained by means known in the art, for example by micronization. The active ingredient is provided in a pressurized pack with a suitable propellant such as a chlorofluorocarbon (CFC), for example, dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, or dichlorotetrafluoroethane, or carbon dioxide or other suitable gas. The aerosol may conveniently also contain a surfactant such as lecithin. The dose of drug may be controlled by a metered valve. Alternatively the active ingredients may be provided in a form of a dry powder, for example a powder mix of the compound in a suitable powder base such as lactose, starch, starch derivatives such as hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose and polyvinylpyrrolidine (PVP). The powder carrier will form a gel in the nasal cavity. The powder composition may be presented in unit dose form for example in capsules or cartridges of e.g., gelatin or blister packs from which the powder may be administered by means of an inhaler.
The compounds of the present invention can be formulated in transdermal or subcutaneous drug delivery devices. These delivery systems are advantageous when sustained release of the compound is necessary and when patient compliance with a treatment regimen is crucial. Compounds in a transdermal delivery systems are frequently attached to an skin-adhesive solid support. The compound of interest can also be combined with a penetration enhancer, e.g., Azone (1-dodecylazacycloheptan-2-one). Sustained release delivery systems are inserted subcutaneously into the subdermal layer by surgery or injection. The subdermal implants encapsulate the compound in a lipid soluble membrane, e.g., silicone rubber, or a biodegradable polymer, e.g., polylacetic acid.
The pharmaceutical preparations are preferably in unit dosage forms. In such form, the preparation is subdivided into unit doses containing appropriate quantities of the active component. The unit dosage form can be a packaged preparation, the package containing discrete quantities of preparation, such as packeted tablets, capsules, and powders in vials or ampoules. Also, the unit dosage form can be a capsule, tablet, cachet, or lozenge itself, or it can be the appropriate number of any of these in packaged form.
Other suitable pharmaceutical carriers and their formulations are described in Remington, (1995) The Science and Practice of Pharmacy (1995), edited by E. W. Martin, Mack Publishing Company, 19th edition, Easton, Pa. Representative pharmaceutical formulations containing a compound of the present invention are described in Examples 10-16.